


Deathstroke And Death Threats

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathstroke the Terminator - Freeform, Gen, Harry potter raised by Deathstroke the Terminator, Hogwarts Acceptance Letter, Hogwarts Letter, Raised By Not Dursleys, harry raised by not dursleys, not raised by Dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter raised by Deathstroke the Terminator. But what happens when his Hogwarts letter arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathstroke And Death Threats

\---

Professor McGonagall,

My kid isn't going anywhere near your school. 

Stop sending the letters. Stop looking for us. 

I will kill you. Yes, this is a threat. 

Deathstroke the Terminator 

\---


End file.
